


[Podfic] Bibliophily

by SisterOfWar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Covetous Of Books, Humor, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <i>Bibliophily</i>, by shrift</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>An eye for an eye, a book for a book, and a deal with the devil's in the details.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bibliophily

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bibliophily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110659) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



> Art by me.
> 
> Music: Mozart, Symphony No. 25 in G Minor, 1st Movement

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bibliophily)


End file.
